Insomnial Opera
by Unidentified Child
Summary: My first KH fic. DemyxNamine Platonic. Namine can't seem to leave bad thoughts behind, and finds her release in the form of anohter Nobody. I forgot to add, the song Mizerable by Gackt doesn't belong to me...


Insomnial Opera

Rating: K

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be writing this stuff…

A/N: Hey there! My first KH fic, because I don't see DemyxNamine fluff. I wish I did though, because, regardless of a heart or not, the Melodious Nocturne seems like he'd be great at comforting people, or Nobodies. He just has that personality. Please R+R!

Namine's sweaty sheets rustled as she restlessly shifted once again. Sleep hadn't come easy for the young blonde as of late for one simple reason:

Erase Sora's memories…

Head buried in her goose down pillow, a mild groan escaped her dry, chapped lips. She silently damned herself for lack of rest. Sometimes it seemed Marluxia deemed matters a little easier than they actually were (in all fairness to herself). Really, he wasn't the one who had others constantly breathing down his neck and nit-picking at him. Couldn't the Graceful Assassin loosen up a tinsey bit? Namine's mind couldn't fully understand how a Nobody so void of emotion could bring the illusion of vanity and uptightness.

With a flip, the blonde Nobody rolled on her side for the 21098768 time, with another coming. Her thrashing ended with the petite girl rising from her small, white bed. Even at the cost of her (oh so limited) freedom, she wouldn't confine herself to the stark white room in her current situation. Paranoia would consume her if she chose to do so.

Trying her hardest to take silent steps, Namine escaped her wan-bland prison. Into the narrow hallway not a soul could be sensed; good thing too. That meant the coast was clear. Frigid and firm marble flooring bit at her dry feet, stinging with every step she took. Though tedious, Namine knew the best way to tire one's self out was with physical activity.

Everything was close to perfection. Tranquil, uneventful, and empty; the kind of positive void the artisan favored. Every (No) body slept, leaving her roam the halls and calm herself from the previous trauma. Now her stride had twisted itself into patterns of fatigue. Namine's plan was working, and quite quickly. Halfway through the hall the witch was turning around, when a very enticing rhythm caught her fibers, fully awakening her brain. Her body moved on its own to a nearby window, her curiosity blossoming into intrigue.

Iridescent bodies elegantly swayed, whirled and pranced like ballerinas to a classical score. Their twirling feats of extravagance in time with lofty pauses and soothing notes. For whom they danced for was their master; none other than the Melodious Nocturne (a fitting name it was). Enthralled to inspect further, Namine left the cold corridors of the slumbering castle to descend upon the garden and its inhabitant.

Such an intoxicating song flooded Namine's poor thoughts to the point of pleasurably drowning in it. Namine closed in on her subject and took extra caution so as not to be noticed easily. If so occurred, the moment of peace would instantly shatter, harshly scraping the docile atmosphere of the eternal night. She maneuvered with cat-like reflexes along some colorful shrubbery and exotic flowers. Coming to a gargantuan bush of white roses, the memory witch hid herself. The view had been simply flawless; for she could spot him and not vice versa.

Demyx displayed a performance like none other. Swiftly, his own clean waltz meshed with his Dancers, still graceful- even with sitar in stow. The dexterous plucking of each string began to weave themselves into a rich tapestry of a lulling lullaby. His cloak's fabric flaring with every turn, the water's ebb and flow, the tiniest of details bathed under the golden moon's glow; it mesmerized her. The dirty blonde sitarist was her charmer and she, his snake.

_Pretending not to notice _

_I gazed far outside a small window _

_The voice of an angel fills the sky _

_Embraced by the wind _

_The noise reflected in your eyes can't hear a thing _

_Now it's just "a trick of sweet time" _

_I whispered to the sky _

_Around and round... In the time left behind, I am now _

_Les miserables _

_I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall _

_Laughing softly _

_My feelings will never reach you... I'll put them in a sigh_

Her pastel blues dragged slowly over his anatomy, and Namine had never found her eyes so transfixed. The teenager's slim frame and seductive voice hypnotized and magnetized her in whole, as confusing as it was.

This wasn't Demyx the others had come to know. Where the clownish Order IX lacked beauty and enchantment, this one had finesse and suavarity that rivaled Marluxia. No struggling with speech, no random flailing of arms…what became of him?

Curiosity would have its way with Namine, leading her into its grasp, little by little. The hold didn't loosen, budging her from her hiding spot. Then, in one slip, the blonde had managed to step on a twig and snapped it below her bare foot. That broke the spell and like clockwork, Namine regained thought and Demyx's Dancers collapsed, along with his song.

The startled musician's eyes grew wide, "N-Namine?"

"I, um…you see, I couldn't-" she tripped over each individual word. "I couldn't sleep. So, I went for a walk in the castle's halls and heard you playing your sitar while singing."

Namine furrowed her brow and saw his gaze go spastic.

"Oh. Was I _that _bad? I promise I don't sing much!"

Her hands began to wave as a frantic gesture and she sat on the garden's only bench, fishing for a reply, "No! You were…spectacular. I really enjoyed your lyrics and dancing. I was strung on it."

The frown on Demyx's face became replaced by a meek curvature of his lips and a nose-bridging blush. "Well, thanks. I did only _recently_ practice. But, I'll get better, y'know…"

"I look forward to it. Anyway, why are you awake?"

The question struck a chord, "Well, I'm sorta...kinda nervous about my upcoming battle with that Keyblade wielder."

"That's why you're up at 2:30 am playing your sitar?"

Dismissing his instrument, The Order IX perched down next to Namine and fidgeted with his fingers, "Hello, _**MELODIOUS NOCTURNE**_…" He smiled warmly. "Kidding, but not exactly. See, when I'm struck by fear or frustration, I find ways to turn around my negatives into positives."

His listener complied with a brief nod and he continued by elaborating the situation at hand.

"After dealing with everything and I'm still frazzled, I search for an outlet to work on. When I work with that bad energy and concentrate, I become a different Nobody that could mold a senseless string of lyrics into a…" he had lost track and Namine caught his fall.

-An emotional and moving symphony?"

He snapped his fingers, "Yeah, thanks! But, anyway."

His eyes found their path to hers and brightened, "I let my handicaps morph into muses so I can improve. Make sense?"

The entire talk seemed Demyx-psuedo, but Namine got every word. It was more than a mutual understanding. In fact, it was clearer and rang more than any crystal bell. She got up off the bench, yawning and turned to Demyx.

"Thank you, Demyx," She closed their conversation and began to her room. Left in confusion, Demyx scratched his head and whispered an inaudible 'No problem, Doll face' to the air.

Hours passed and Namine was seated at one of her white stools. Scratching crayon to paper with a blissful visage, She would deeply heed Demyx's advice. The action ensued into the earlier hours with the leaving of the nocturne. With a few last touches from a cobalt crayon, she had finally let her head drop to the ivory table, a smile lacing her lips. Under her arms sat a picture. She would give him the drawing as a 'thank you'.

It was a night of uncertainty, laid among a blanket of stars that danced under a sullen moon. In the largely decorated room, a spot light had shown only two in a romantic embrace. Colors swirled with scarlet, gold, and black; the female's elegant dress in sync with their movement. A dark blonde boy and a platinum blonde girl. Namine titled it: Insomnial Opera, The Insipration Of Nightmares.

Wow, I didn't know staying up until four in the morning could do that to a person. Anywho, hope it was enjoyed by everyone who read. I need more inspiration for other stories, so, if you have any ideas…

-Celli


End file.
